Long Lost Twins
Story Line 17 years prior, Adelyn and Lucas Cesana brought two lives into the world. At the time, they did not know they would be twins. Due to these sudden revelations, they acted hastily and filed a match fail. Each took one child, and raised them in secret. The two swore to never be in touch again, to protect their children, to never let the public eye see them, and most importantly, never let their children meet. ---- 17 years later, Julian and Alessa both take their first steps into the public. This was no mistake that they both left at the same time, as fate never has any mistakes. Both have never been outside of their own homes, and never were going to. What happens of a twisted path of fate makes them meet? If the very principles they grew up with were tested? Prejudice is a very serious matter, but will it stop one's destiny? Spots (Closed) Details The first meeting point has already been crafted, but after this part is completed, feel free to do whatever you want with the characters, as long as it is realistic to the storyline. Once you have selected a character, I will give you all the details you need on them to successfully roleplay. For all of you who are wondering, Alec Fraser is Julius’s best friend and Lenaya Alena is Alyssa’s best friend. Adelyn and Julian live together, and Alessa and Lucas live together. The models for the twins must be real-life twins, for the sake of actually looking like twins. Or at least siblings that lookalike. It will make it easier for the characters to know they are related this way. If you have any questions, or if you want to fill in a spot, please contact Book Beliefs. Character Descriptions Personalities= Adelyn Holbrook Adelyn Holbrook is a very powerful woman. She is strong, brave, fierce, bold and intelligent. After having the twins, she lost her touch. Adelyn would do ANYTHING to keep Julian from learning the secret, and has gone to great lengths to prevent it. This has even made one lose their life... She is 5’7 and has long brown hair. She has sapphire eyes and pale skin. She is a true beauty, a very dangerous beauty. Her ability is a Beguiler. Julian Cesana Julian Holbrook has brown hair, sapphire eyes, and pale skin. He is 5’11 and girls would be all over him if he wasn’t out of the public his whole life. His ability is a Shade. Julian is smart and funny, he can come off as arrogant and well, a jerk. In reality, it’s just he doesn’t have people skills, which is what happens when you are stuck inside of a house for your whole life. He is very daring and bold. Lenaya Alena Lenaya Alena has blonde hair and teal eyes. Her height is 5’5 and she has 2 siblings. She is 17-years-old. She is the daughter of Lucas’s best friend. Which is the only reason she she knows of Alyssa. Lenaya had to take a oath to be around Alyssa, saying she would NEVER tell anyone about her existence. She is sarcastic, funny, and can come off as rude around new people. She is fiercely protective of people she cares about. She is a Vanisher. Alec Fraser Alec had dark brown hair, it almost looks black. He also has blue-green eyes, that almost look fully green. He is tall, standing at a sturdy 5'11 1/2. He has sunkissed skin, and a is seventeen-years-old. He has a mysterious outlook, and many try to see past the fog, but unfortunately fail. He met Julian though Adelyn's doctor, who is his mother. Alec is quite brooding, and charming when he wants to be. His icy wall can only be brought down by a few. Like Lenaya, he swore an oath to never tell a single soul about Julian. He is a Mesmer. Lucas Cesana Lucas has blonde hair, and light blue eyes, neither of his children look like him. However, they are tall like him. Lucas never actually wanted to file a failed match. Who would want to lose one of their children? He had grown up in a large family, which is why he was more excepting. Unlike Adelyn, Lucas is loose and pretty laid back. However, he can also be pretty intimidating. As long as you are not on his bad side, being around his is fun. He's always cracking jokes and trying to lift up other's spirits. The longer you are around him the more he grows on you. His past held a lot of sadness, with his sister passing away, and sometimes it shows in his mood. He is a Phaser and Telepath. |-| Word Bubbles= Category:Storylines